Schism
by Kit-the misfit-Cat
Summary: AU Love becomes tragedy when creatures turn on their protectors. This is the epic tale that explains why two sisters never met and will never meet. Please R


A/N: I couldn't start writing chapters for my other stories until I did this one, which has been bothering me non-stop. I hope that by posting this my mind would be able to continue with Vita along with my other works.

A/N: This is set in an Alternate Universe. The story takes place before the Greek gods roamed the earth. Feedback is appreciated.

~~~

__

Carhin, Mother of Serene and Zoe

__

Serene, eldest daughter of Carhin

__

Zoe, youngest daughter of Carhin 

~~~

__

Schism

~~~

Carhin was the most powerful being of good to walk the earth, the protector of the first humans. Her job went rather easily for her because the humans lived in peace. There were no such things as hatred, lies and ignorance. Earth was a utopia.

Carhin's only challenge was to keep evil at bay. So she was always prepared for an attack. If she happened to die during battle or unexpectedly, Serene would then take her place as protector of the humans. 

Sadly, Serene would not live long enough to become the protector. No matter how much Carhin thought ahead, or thoroughly planned out every possible outcome, she was completely unprepared for evil's next move. It happened so unexpectedly. She never thought that one-day evil would no longer want to harm the humans. So it took her by surprise, that evil instead wanted the humans to join their side. They were so naive about evil that they bought their lies and joined them. 

That's when everything Carhin worked so hard for went to hell. She replayed today's events over in head constantly, the shock hitting her all over again.

~~~

Carhin and Zoe were walking along in the woods, picking up herbs they needed. They were immensely enjoying themselves until a large group of humans came to them, carrying weapons. Carhin's smile soon faded when she saw her humans running towards them and attacking them. The two were soon using their powers to protect themselves from the mob.

Loosing grip on reality, Carhin was brought into her thoughts, 'Somehow evil must have figured it out. Humans are the cause of my family's destruction. Not even Serene or Zoe knows this.' 

Carhin crashed back to reality when she heard Zoe scream. She couldn't believe her eyes. Her daughter was repeatedly being stabbed by a human in the gut. Distracted long enough by Zoe's screams and shock, Carhin gave another human the perfect opportunity to attack her. She was struck in the torso. That was when she realized that there was no hope left for these people. They were no longer the people she was willing to give her own life for in order to protect. She was left no option but to kill them. Within seconds all the humans that were a part of the movement were lying peacefully on the ground, dead. 

Immediately, Carhin went to Zoe. She cried as she gathered the girl in her arms, healing her before healing herself. Both of them teleported in a hurry, looking for Serene.

~~~

Carhin cried when she remembered her feelings. She remembered hoping that Serene wasn't attacked by the evil humans like she and Zoe had been. She recalled how it took up most of her powers to heal Zoe and herself after all the wounds the humans gave them. She remembered feeling drained after the healing. Despite the fatigue she and Zoe went to find Serene. 

~~~

Hours later, Carhin finally found Serene. From afar she look as if she was just resting after a day's hard work. But when Carhin took a few hesitant steps towards Serene, her heart shattered. Zoe saw exactly what she did and screeched with horror and pain. 

"Zoe, get some wood, now," Carhin said, her voice unsteady. Tears were freely cascading down her face, along with Zoe's.

"No mother. Sere-"

"I said leave. Do not question me. You are just not meant to look at this." Carhin said sternly, causing Zoe to run out, deeply hurt. Carhin placed her hand on top of Serine's forehead, and was suddenly pulled into a vision.

~~~

Her vision showed her how brutally Serene was beaten, taunted and raped after she became too weak to use her powers any further. The intensity of the vision would never leave her soul and mind in peace. 

After Carhin and Zoe made a grave and buried Serene, they both could only stare at it. Zoe cried, hugging herself tightly. She just couldn't believe that her only sister was dead. She also couldn't believe that her friends, the humans, did this to her sister. Zoe came out of her thoughts when she felt an evil presence nearby; she turned around but saw only her mother. With concern, Zoe went to gently shake her mother, "Mother, stop this, now. You cannot want revenge. Serene is dead nothing will bring her back. It is hopeless. We must save the humans that have yet to turn, Serene would have wanted that. Mother, please stop this. I can not lose you too."

Carhin's good, pure, soul, which was once filled with love for all mankind, was now being replaced by the hatred she had for humans. Zoe's attempts were proved useless, as Carhin felt her body slowly being taken over by evil. 

Carhin mind knew she had to stop this, but her heart told her otherwise. "Zoe, get the scroll. Quickly."

"Mother, you can't be serious. I can not leave you," Zoe pleaded. 

"Zoe, just get the scroll. _Hurry_." Zoe hastily left, leaving Carhin to fight of the evil seeping into her soul. No matter how hard she tried to subside her urges to kill every single human being out there, it was no use. Evil was too strong to contain. What was Carhin to do? The death of Serene kept her heart bleeding. The vision of how Serene was murdered kept her mind hungry for blood. She wanted all the humans to die.

Zoe reappeared with the scroll, still not understanding what was going on. Carhin hurriedly snatched the scroll from her daughter's hand. She began reading the scroll quickly, before evil could turn her completely. After she was finished she turned to her daughter. "I love you."

Seconds afterwards, a black orb with a tiny dot of gold came out of Carhin's chest. She was a mere four feet from the ground when it happened. Zoe screamed, still unsure what was happening to her mother. 

The orb was losing its blackness as the gold dot grew and retained control over the black. Soon there was no black left on the orb. Then the orb split into two. One orb flew up towards the sky, disappearing midway. At the same time the second orb went back into Carhin. 

"Mother, what happened?"

"I beat evil at their game. They knew that the humans hurting me would turn my soul evil. I stopped them the only I know how. I gave half my soul away to be with Serene, to protect her from evil. The other half stays here with you until I die."

"Mother I miss Serene so much... I want to see her."

"No daughter, you will see her in another life. Just know that the other half of the soul would protect Serene always."

A/N: Major thanks to Flak for proof reading and correcting grammar. I'm forever grateful, Flak.


End file.
